


Sailors of a Sinking Ship

by opal__eyes



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M, Will add more characters as they are introduced, post mh-au.. what if they all survived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal__eyes/pseuds/opal__eyes
Summary: Post-MH au where everyone survives and move in together. This fic will probably not be very happy, and will deal with the emotional aftermath of the events of mh.Real summary coming soon.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, eventually.. hopefully, its implied - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sailors of a Sinking Ship

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a yet another brialex drabble but it got out of hand.. hope u enjoy! :]

_ June 15th, 5:21 AM _

**A** lex could hear somebody moving in the kitchen. 

The squeaks of shoes against the linoleum and utensils clanking against plates. It was probably Tim. Or maybe jay. He was having trouble sleeping last night. The smell of coffee and scrambled eggs was getting stronger by the minute and it forced Alex's eyes open. His bedroom door was ajar, streaming artificial yellow light onto his face. Watching the shadows of bodies dance between the light filled him with an inexplicable feeling of sadness. 

After what Tim called “The End”, he refused to let any of them out of his sight. With Jay's healing gunshot wound, Brian’s fall and Alex’s own malnutrition and wounds, Tim thought it would be best that they all moved in together so he could keep an eye on all of them. Alex also thinks that he no longer wants to be alone. He guesses that being alone is worse than being surrounded by the three people that basically fucked up his life for the past 5 years for him. “I'm only staying because it's basically a free room, Alex would tell himself, “once I find a good job I'll leave.” Alex doubts that, but he’ll keep telling himself that to make him feel better.

Of course, they couldn't afford a big enough house for all of them, considering Tim is the only one with a stable income. So he rented a cheap 2 bedroom apartment and converted the living room into a bedroom for both jay and him. Alex and Brian got the two remaining rooms and half the kitchen was turned into a lounge of sorts. Or at least somewhere to sit and watch someone cook when you don’t want to be alone in your room. There were two bathrooms, thankfully, and a small balcony where Tim placed a table and two chairs just so Jay would have a place to get some sun. 

It was their own little madhouse. It wasn’t terrible, of course, but it was tense. Jay mostly stayed in his and Tim's room. Tim was usually at work or helping jay, Brian really was only awake at night, and when he and Alex found themselves alone together in the kitchen, it was always awkward. They no longer glared at each other or actively tried to avoid one another, but they still could barely talk or meet each other's eyes. Alex knew this made Tim upset, he knew that Tim didn't want them to be at each other’s throats all the time… but it was hard. Harder than it should be. 

Alex was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard a crash and jay whisper a soft “oh fuck…”. It was probably nothing, but it still sets him on edge. He willed his body to get up and check on him. Tim and Jay were standing in the kitchen, hovering over a broken plate, slivers of porcelain coating the floor. It seemed that Jay just dropped his plate while trying to serve himself. That's it. Nothing bad, just something simple as that. It's okay. Don’t worry.

“Shit, Tim. I’m sorry, I didn't mean that. I'll pay you back, I swear.” 

Tim sighed, and went to go collect the collapsible broom from the pantry. “Jay, it's fine. Really, just please be careful next time. And you say that every time you break something, i’m gonna have to start keeping track.” Tim smiled softly, trying to convey that it was just a jest. It was a sorry excuse for a joke, but it seemed to relax Jay's shoulders a bit. “Here, give me the broom.” Jay motioned to Tim and he handed it over, “look at the time, if you stop now to clean up after me you’ll only end up being late.” 

“Thanks, Jay.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“Well, I love you, then.”

“I love you too, Tim.” 

Jay pulled Tim in for a quick kiss on the cheek, and went back to cleaning his mess. 

Wow. They must not have noticed Alex peering behind the door. They never act romantic around him, he guesses they think it might make things awkward.

Tim walked back into their room, presumably to go take a quick shower and get dressed. That leaves just Alex and Jay alone. Well, Brian was probably awake, though Alex doubts that he’ll leave his room if he can hear them outside. Alex could go back to bed, but the smell of breakfast has woken him up entirely. 

Trying to make it seem like he wasn’t spying, Alex waited a few moments, until Jay disposed of the broken mug and went back to putting bread in the toaster oven, to enter the kitchen. He was still kinda mad at Jay, but didn’t want to make him any more uncomfortable around him than he already was. Alex thinks they are now more than even considering he shot the other in the stomach. 

“G’morning, Jay.”

Jay perked up and smiled, his body still tense. “Morning, Alex. You want some toast? There's also some eggs here if you want them, they are getting cold though.” 

“No, thanks. I don’t really have an appetite now anyway.” He lied. Alex was actually starving due to the fact that he fell asleep without eating dinner last night, but he didn’t want Jay to have to do anything for him either. Jay will eat, and go back into his room soon and then Alex can eat. “Are you sure?” Jay asked, “You don’t even want any coffee? I remember you used to drink coffee like it was your life’s calling back… back then.” He trailed off, visibly uncomfortable at the idea of accidentally bringing up the past. 

Wanting to dispel the awkward air immediately, Alex quickly says, “Oh, sure. If there's any left and as long as it's not decaf.” Jay snorts, “As if Tim would ever brew a pot of coffee that wasn’t 99% caffeine.” He smiles to himself, Alex assumes this is some inside joke he will never understand and ignores it. He continues, “There's some left in the pot, it's probably still hot, so feel free to take it. I’ve been trying to drink more tea anyway.” There was already a steaming mug sitting on the counter, an English Breakfast tea bag sitting inside it. 

It was good that Jay was trying to lay off the coffee, Alex wondered, but it's not like black tea contains any less caffeine. But if it made Jay feel better, then who is he to say anything? 

“Thanks,” He got up to retrieve his mug from their cupboard, which usually held only 4 coffee mugs and 6 (well, 5 now since Jay just broke one) blue floral porcelain plates that Jay had found at goodwill, leaving it pretty bare and tending to collect dust quickly. Alex always thought the plates were pretty and delicate looking, like something you would find in your grandmother’s china cabinet. The mugs, however, are few and far between similar designs. 

Jay’s mug was a brick red, sporting small beige feathers around the mouth and the edge. It had scratches where the paint peeled off, but other than that it was in good condition. 

Tim had two mugs: one huge white mug that a coworker had apparently gotten him for his birthday. It reads in large black print-

I KNOW I CURSE A LOT

I’m sorry

I’ll watch my mouth.

1 & 2 are lies.

You can fuck off. 

If Alex was still himself, he would have laughed when he saw it. 

Tim’s other mug was mottled blue and green, the white outline of a guitar in the middle. Or, maybe it was a ukulele. Alex couldn't really tell, instruments were never really his thing. 

Brian still didn’t have one, he refused to leave the house to go pick one out. 

Alex’s was shaped like an owl, colored in greens and browns. He thought it looked cute, and owls used to be his favorite bird. They still probably would have been if it weren't for the fact that the shrieking of dozens of birds used to scare the shit out of him during the nights where he camped out in dirty, decrepit shacks in the middle of the woods just so he could hide.

Maybe one day he could enjoy them again. Maybe. 

Alex poured his coffee, adding three packets of sugar and more than enough cream (He hated the taste of coffee), then sat down at their small table, which was uneven and rocked every time he put too much of his weight on it. He quietly watched Jay as he sipped his coffee, waiting for the reddish-orange colors of the sunrise to begin filtering through the curtains. 

No more words were exchanged between then but for once it wasn’t an awkward silence. Almost… comfortable. Maybe the lack of coffee really was making Jay less jumpy. 

Once Jay finished his breakfast, he awkwardly shuffled out of his chair and said, “Hey. So, I'm done now. Obviously, but... okay i'm just gonna go back in my room. If you need anything just call.” Alex merely nodded at him and watched Jay shut the door behind himself. Once he was alone, his shoulders immediately began to sag and he was able to loosen his fingers from around his mug, cold coffee and sugar granules sitting at the bottom.

Alex hadn’t realized just how much on edge he became when he was around other people. He guessed it was like instinct now, to be on your toes 24 hours a day and seven days a week. Letting out a shaky shy, he stood up to wash his mug, placing it back where it belongs and went to grab some bread and butter to make breakfast. He wondered absentmindedly if they had any orange juice, and that he should write it down on their collective grocery list for the next time Tim goes shopping. 

Alex meant to go out and help Tim with the groceries, he did, but all the people, the bright fluorescent lights, all the smells and sounds.. It still made Alex’s skin crawl sometimes. How could have he forgotten how to be human? All those things are stimuli that humans require to live and yet he could barely stomach the idea of having to stand around and pretend to be normal. He coped, somehow, before.. Maybe because that thing was numbing his brain. Now it feels like all his senses have increased twofold. At Least Jay could go outside and interact with the rest of humanity with the help of Tim. Its starting to become aware than he and Brian might be a lost cause. 

Although, he supposes he shouldn’t talk for Brian. He himself barely talks anyway, or interacts with anyone for that matter. Alex thought as first that maybe he had given up, But maybe Brian had been looking for a job online, or planning something. Maybe hes doing just fine and doesn’t wanna interact with any of them, wanting to get out as fast and quietly as possible. 

  
  


Alex doubts it, but for Brian’s sake he hopes its true. 

He quickly eats (whatever brand bread Tim bought had tasted stale), washes down the food with a glass of water from the sink and then turns off the kitchen lights. Alex could see the beginnings of the blue sky from beneath the curtains. Quiet noise filtered through the cracks between the doors and the walls, Jay was probably watching something on his phone. Brian was quiet as always, and the sound of the breeze outside swirling though the leaves created a nice ambience.

He could almost pretend he was back in college, him and his friends staying the night at Brian’s house because they spent the whole day filming and were too tired to drive home. They would order pizza for dinner and 4 different liters of soda, daring each other to mix them together and add other disgusting things into it. 

Alex smiled slightly at the memory, but it quickly melted off his face as more recent memories began to flood into the front of his mind. _ Don’t think about it, not now. Its okay, Its fine, Don’t think about it, please don’t.  _ He shut the kitchen door behind him and hurried back to his room. He slowly shut the door, as to not disturb Jay or Brian, and threw himself onto his bed. He buried his face into his pillow and screwed his eyes shut, desperate to fall into sleep in order to avoid the mad memories.  _ It’ll be okay, _ he tells himself again and again. 

_ Tomorrow is another day. _

**Author's Note:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/1458ba7cdffc1a0971e295e2594cb904/9c86c5bee6a0f66a-b7/s500x750/ae28ec6beef06f7013543b0393b7b794fd8e45e3.jpg - tim's cursing mug
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/56c5da015b3020cd649e1bacdd9f5b33/9c86c5bee6a0f66a-34/s540x810/fd3e5afc52ec53974b878f33441f84ee4b2e185b.jpg - alex's owl mug
> 
> i couldn't find good reference pics for the two other mugs D:  
> also, im working on a playlist for this fic as well.


End file.
